


Volley Melon

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Volleyball, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: A game of volleyball goes awry with watermelons.





	Volley Melon

"You're ready?" Dry Bowser stated as he was holding a volleyball in his boney hands, being at the Gelato Beach near the Surf Cabana as he and Waluigi were standing before a volleyball net on different sides.

"I'm not sure I'm excited about this..." Waluigi stated as he was not fine being this active on a sandy beach in his regular clothes.

Petey Piranha munched away on some watermelon he packed with him in his red pouch while sitting on a lifeguard chair as a volleyball match between Dry Bowser and Waluigi was going on, with the skeletal reptile smashing the volleyball over the net, with it hitting Waluigi right in the head. Dry Bowser smirked, with Petey laughing as he dropped some watermelons out of his pouch and onto the chair he was sitting in. Waluigi growled as he got back up, clenching his fists as he grabbed the volleyball and smashed it right through the net, with the ball hitting Dry Bowser in the face and knocking his skull off his bony body. Petey had his mouth agape as Waluigi grabbed some of the fallen watermelons and chucked them right at Petey's face, turning back to Dry Bowser with an annoyed look on his face.

"You know that didn't count, right?" Waluigi spat in anger as he noticed Dry Bowser laughing at this, the reptilian skeleton using his dark magic to place back his bony body in a matter of seconds.


End file.
